creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Onto The Forgotten Path
Somarinoa has kindly given me permission to add to the world of Diakatan, and I will be starting a trilogy here taking place on the other side of the planet. This story will begin once I finish Draconum Æternum and my Tir na Nog saga, so for now I will only add the prologue. Sometime I really should get around to writing that story in the world ManraptorHurrr made… Prologue: Eighty Years Before Long, long ago, according to legends, before the Diimons came from the sky in their airships of metal, dragons ruled Diakatan. Some say it was the dragons that built the mighty tower of obsidian, melting it into place with fire. Others claim that it is a natural structure made by a long-forgotten volcano. Whatever the case, under the shadow of this mighty tower the Islands of Arcracyst prospered and soon the tribal, warring natives united into a far more powerful force and made the tower into their stronghold. There are legends that say gods wrenched the isles from the sea until the fish basked in the full glare of the sun upon the sand, but in actuality it was a testament to the skill of the Arcracytes that built mighty machines to raise the seafloor. By carefully monitoring the growth of the forests, they had all the wood they needed without having to destroy their environment which gave them food and shade from the biting tropical sun, and they raised towers and bridges and then they made ships and sailed across the narrow straits to the continent of Salatend. Arcracya conquered, bought and annexed enough land so that if you covered it with the space taken up by the state of Texas four times, you would still have enough room to fill with farmland to provide for twelve of the greatest cities in all of Diakatan. No government is perfect, however, and soon the emperor started becoming too powerful. He discovered that underneath the former isles, there was enough gold, siver, platinum and other valuable and rare earth ores to coat his whole empire, and so he had a massive mineshaft built under the Imperial Tower, as the mighty obsidian tower was called. The tower was coated in sapphires and emeralds after many years to the point that it was impossible to see the dark sheen of the obsidian. Where there is treasure, there are those who will want to steal it, and so one day, during the reign of Emperor Valdorian I, there came a dark force from the Mountains of Hothlite. As far as people knew, a dragon attacked the kingdom. Dragons are far from warlike creatures, but this one was bizarrely enraged at Arcracya and it's rulers and for some reason no weapon made by the hands of Diakatan's races could harm it. Therefore, it captured the tower and destroyed every living thing within without a single scratch upon it's hide. The dragon was named Khahn and it lay waste to the Former Isles of Arcracyst until those lands gained a new name - Horthrast Malekhar, the Elvish tongue for the Depradations of Khahn. No warrior seeking to liberate Arcracyst has left Horthrast alive. So under the burned and blackened tower in the deep mines under Arcracya, Khahn slumbers in secrecy on the gold of fallen emperors. Chapter 1: I'll figure out the title later… To be Continued... Category:Fantasy Category:Stories Category:TheReturnOfTheKing